warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kittypets
Join Time to make my cat in the Wiki. I'm going to join as Tanner. :3 Rowanflight 23:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG, i should make meh cat too! (Is going to after Rowan!)Silverstar 23:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Someone approved. (LEAFY< WHISKERS< ANYONE) Rowanflight 23:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I so did. XDSilverstar 23:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, we can add them, right? XDSilverstar 23:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yerp. Rowanflight 23:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I make to cats named Rocky, a white-and-black tom and Sylvester, a black-and-white She-cat? (They are my cats in real life, and I wanted to involve them in something) Thanks, ~ ємвєя ♫ ƒσяєνєя αη∂ αℓωαуѕ ♫ 19:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Joining? May i join Kittypets as Cloudlove- a beautiful, long fured pure white she-cat with a black patch on her head, ear, and icy blue eyes. Stormstar 2015 (talk) 21:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 21:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks XD 22:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Join May I join with Sage, a gray tom? Ducksplash 04:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 14:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I make Sylvester's son Smokey? Thanks, ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 15:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Kelseynose 15:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Join Request May I join as: Frink - brown tabby tom with silver eyes Spronk - tortie she-cat with blazing green eyes Thanks, ❀Lilydust~❀ Join <3 Hia, I'd like to join <333 Could I join with my two cats, George and Snuggles? George is a black tom with a white belly, chin, and paws, and yellowish eyes. Snuggles is a goldish-brown tom with barely visible stripes on his head and neck. His chest, belly, front legs and back paws are white. He has yellowish eyes as well. Both have blue collars. They are both based off of my two cats, George and Snuggles <3 Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :3 Can I join with Lilly, Calvin, and Hobbs? Calvin and Hobbs are Lilly's kits. Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 23:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey kids, it's time for a join request! May I join with Miranda, a muscular brown and cream tabby she-cat with thin stripes and copper eyes? Sure! 01:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Joining? I have two cats I'd like to join - Cymbeline - large, black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Jane - lithe ginger tabby she-cat with jade-green eyes. ouo ~Fallen 04:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup! 20:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) May I please join? May I please join with a kittypet who just moves in? Mustard - A chubby ginger tabby tom with a white patch in his muzzle and chest and yellow-green eyes and a green collar with a tag with his name on it. Sure 20:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Join request I'd like to join as Primrose. x3 17:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You may. 21:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ohlookaleafy yeahey can i make a cat named Roslyn here...? ouo 20:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) sure ouo 21:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) last join for a bit Yep, I'd like to join. If I can, it'll be with Shrek, a big brown tabby tom. 21:59, September 3, 2013 (UTC) okay 22:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC) May i be a kittypet named Petal- cream colored she-cat with black paws and violet eyesBrightpatch (talk) 20:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 02:33, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Join May I join with Carly, a white she-kit with orange flecks? 17:14, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 19:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Join Can I join with Shine, a yellow she-kit with orange stripes and blue eyes? 21:07 Fri Dec 6 Reply? ;^; 23:51 Thu Jun 19 Yeah! 00:53, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Join Can I join my cream-coloured burmese, Ambrosia. Dove's song (talk) 18:51, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Please reply Dove's song (talk) 18:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the wait Dove, of coarse! 21:38, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks stoem Dove's song (talk) 06:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Join? K, so I've got an idea. :3 (Thinking outside of the box) Can I join as: Kimberly: Large, Serval she-cat, imported from Africa with her owners. (They look like this: http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/01562/serval-cat_1562518i.jpg) :D 23:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Mhm ouo 20:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? Can I be Feather, a silver she cat with amber eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:23, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Join maybe? May I join with Dutches Demetris, a beautiful solid black she-cat with blazing amber eyes. This means WAR 23:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yep! (And sure to Meerkat above) 00:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Join? I'm gonna try and be a bit more active, so.. Masie- Torbie and white she-cat, yellow eyes, blah blah blah. 15:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure. 19:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join with Bandit? He is a light brown tabby tom with slightly darker stripes. Thanks!CloudpooltheBrave (talk) 15:39, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can ouo. 21:45 Tue Nov 18 'ello Can i join as Kareena, a lithe bright copper-brown tabby she cat with a pale brown muzzle and paws and blue eyes? 22:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) yeah sure add her in 22:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) rejoin Fawn oh, and dont forget: have fun 00:34 Wed Mar 4 Yep! 00:35, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Join Request Can I please make Amaya, a black she-cat? Thanks (: Starlightpaw (talk) 22:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Join Hey! Can I please join with these cats? Maximas- A small black tom with moss green eyes Savannah- Ginger, reddish-brown, and white tortoise shell she-cat Thank you! -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 02:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) add 'em in 15:28 Sat Jun 13 Join Request May I join as the neighboring kittypets Ike (a young, black-and-white tom with amber eyes) and Lilith (a tortie she-cat with dull blue eyes)? suprMEME 14:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) go ahead! 15:28 Sat Jun 13 Join? I have 2 cats I would like to join as: Cloud, a pure white tom with green eyes, and Peaches, a orange tabby she with hazel eyes. Auroradawna88 (talk) 05:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Go for it don't forget to make their pages— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC)